


"You'd be so lost without Myles, really"

by Howdoyoucreative



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Arachnophobia, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I'm new at this whole tagging thing please forgive me, Just use your shoe you dolt, Seb pls, Shoes Are Important, puny and fashionable seb, quick one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdoyoucreative/pseuds/Howdoyoucreative
Summary: She was silent, her hand still raised expectantly towards Sebastian as the latter stood, contemplating. On one hand, it was just the bottom of his shoe right? It wouldn’t be noticeable and then he’d finally get to relieve his bladder after almost an hour of waiting for Natasha to arrive. But, on the other hand, this demon from hell would probably haunt him for the rest of his life, the ghost of the creature chasing after him. On top of that these shoes were brand new.





	"You'd be so lost without Myles, really"

“I can’t fucking believe it,” Natasha grumbled, “you actually brought me here, for this?”

“Okay look, Myles is walking the dog-,” Sebastian started.

“She’s not a dog,” Natasha interrupted.

“-and Karissa would have laughed at me,” He finished his sentence.

“You would be so lost without Myles, seriously,” Natasha sighs before taking off her left shoe.

“Right, okay so, don’t get me wrong. You’re entitled to your own opinion, and I’m not saying that you’re wrong, but you are completely wrong and a bit far fetched here don’t you think?” Sebastian defended himself, his only response being Natasha staring blankly at him, before he noticed a smirk forming on her face. Suddenly, she turned on her heel, and moved to put her shoe back on before strolling towards the door.

“No no, please don’t leave, come on I may be strong at heart, however I am but a feeble little man you can’t just leave me with that-” Sebastian began, but was cut off by Natasha raising her voice over his.

“You are 6”4 and and go to the gym like 5 times a week for god knows how long, so you’re anything but. Where’s that strong and independent man with no fear towards anything from, what, an hour ago?” She drawled, heading to the door with both of her shoes on.

“No please don’t leave me I’m sorry,” Sebastian exclaimed, his voice gaining a higher pitch with every word, “I really need to pee and this thing is plaguing my nightmares already please I’m sorry-.”

“Okay, okay calm down, jeez,” Natasha murmured, turning around and reaching her hand out to Sebastian, “give me your shoe.”

“What? No! Why??” Sebastian shrieked, “you are not touching that thing with my shoes, they were like 200 bucks!”

She was silent, her hand still raised expectantly towards Sebastian as the latter stood, contemplating. On one hand, it was just the bottom of his shoe right? It wouldn’t be noticeable and then he’d finally get to relieve his bladder after almost an hour of waiting for Natasha to arrive. But, on the other hand, this demon from hell would probably haunt him for the rest of his life, the ghost of the creature chasing after him. On top of that these shoes were brand new. He’d only gotten them the other day, and the amount of time it took to convince Myles to even spend all of that money was even worse than the price of these shoes. It’s not like he could just persuade Myles again, that was frustrating enough for a one time experience. But, he really did need to go, but again the _shoes_.  
  
Sebastian took another moment to weigh out the pros and cons, before looking at Natasha one more time, his eyes begging. She could see them shimmering with plead, to which she kept a stern look, a battle being fought over who would yield first.

Sebastian lost. He moved past her to where the outdoor clothing was kept, and picked up one of Myles’ shoes.

“That is not what I asked for Seb, I specifically asked for yours,” Natasha accused, moving forward herself and grabbing Sebastian’s glittery, black and heeled shoe.

“Please don’t I love these things, they’re the most important thing in my life right now. Y-you can use Myles’, he won’t mind at all I know that just please put mine down,” he begged and followed after Natasha into the bathroom area clinging to her arm, before realizing that he was within a five meter vicinity of that damned beast.

“Oh, suck it up princess, it’s not like it’ll ruin your goddamn precious shoe,” Natasha argued, moving down to stomp the eight legged creature from hell. She moved towards the man quivering in the doorway of the bathroom, handing over the now dirtied shoe.

Just then, the sound of a lock clicking was heard.

“Guess who just found the best goddamn soup store in the country!” A voice proclaimed from the entrance of the apartment, followed by barking.

Natasha walked past Seb who was glaring at his precious shoe in horror, the mark of the now dead spider still present, and clearly visible.

Myles let go of Clem, the dog like pet of both himself and Sebastian. While it was not, biologically speaking, a dog Sebastian still preferred that name. He argued that yes, while it did have two tails and could grow or shrink into virtually any size, she was still a canine. Which she wasn’t. In fact her breed was still undiscovered to the rest of the world, but that is a different story.

Myles took off his shoes and coat, removed the leash from their pet, Clem, and moved towards the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted a familiar, and unexpected, face before him. He was going to question what she was doing in their shared house with his beloved, before all worry vanished when he saw the lover in question clutching one of his overly expensive shoes, fighting back tears. Suspicions morphing into conclusions, Myles looked towards Natasha for confirmation, to which she nodded in response.

Myles spoke, “Did- did he call you here, for-,”

“Yup,” she answered.

Myles’ voice was heard once more, “oh my god, not again.”


End file.
